1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor attachment and more particularly pertains to a new pedal activated motor attachment for a hand operated food grinder which allows a user to convert a hand operated machine into a pedal driven machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a motor attachment is known in the prior art. More specifically, a motor attachment heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art motor attachments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,697; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,896; U.S. Pat. No. 292,473; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,066; U.S. Pat. No. 254,356 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,973.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pedal activator motor attachment for a hand operated food grinder. The inventive device includes a motor, an attaching screw, a male plug, and a foot pedal.
In these respects, the pedal activated motor attachment for a hand operated food grinder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to convert a hand operated machine into a pedal driven machine.